


Вывихи психики

by MrPavlin



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Knifeplay, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPavlin/pseuds/MrPavlin
Summary: Джим лжет всем и постоянно. Всем, кроме Стриклера. Потому что знает, в кармане его пиджака лежит небольшой нож, легкий как перо, острый как миг смерти. Джим боится этого ножа больше клинков Ангор Рота, хотя безжалостное лезвие никогда не касалось его тела. Этим ножом Стриклер, закатав рукава, оставляет багряные полосы на руках своих и одновременно на руках Барбары Лейк





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Twisted Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581591) by [MrPavlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPavlin/pseuds/MrPavlin)



Джим целует перстень на тонком паучьем пальце, склонив голову, став на одно колено, словно рыцарь, пришедший на поклон к феодалу. Вот только вместо доспехов на нем старая синяя кофта и джинсы, протершиеся на коленях до дыр. 

Острые грани драгоценного камня, желтого, как глаза зверя в темноте, обжигают губы седьмым кругом Ада по Данте. Пальцы Стриклера такие же холодные, как этот камень. Кажется, каждым своим касанием они оставляют инеевые отпечатки на горящем мальчишеском лице, но Джим, ещё много ночей назад запятнанный с головы до ног, даже не вздрагивает, когда эти чертовы бескровные пальцы сжимают его подбородок, заставляют закинуть голову назад до боли в шее и встретить горящий фосфором нечеловеческий взгляд.

\- Как прошел твой день, юный Атлант? – спрашивает Стриклер. Во мраке он – одни только голос и глаза, кубиками льда ползущие по юному телу, оставляющие за собой дрожь и влажные полосы. Как от слез.

\- Ничего нового, сэр. После школы я сразу пошел на Тролличий Рынок и там тренировался с Блинки, - Джим старается говорить спокойно, но в горле его испуганной птицей бьется дрожь, и каждое слово звучит непростительной фальшью. Самообладание, закаленное битвами и бесчисленными тренировками, в единый миг песчаным замком рушится под тяжелым горением чужого взора. Отвернуться бы и протараторить правду не глядя, на едином выдохе, честно как молитву. Но Джим не может прервать контакт, не может даже моргнуть, потому что «не смей отводить взгляд, Джим Лейк, я хочу видеть твои глаза, когда ты мне лжешь.» Старый психологический трюк, неуместный в их дуэте.

Джим лжет всем и постоянно. Лжет маме, Тоби, Клэр, Блинки с Ааааргхом, Драалу… Всем, кроме Стриклера. Потому что знает, в кармане его пиджака лежит небольшой нож, легкий как перо, острый как миг смерти. Нож, одного прикосновения которого хватает, чтобы на пергаментно-тонкой коже рассыпался кровавый бисер. Джим боится этого ножа больше клинков Ангор Рота, хотя безжалостное лезвие никогда не касалось его тела. Этим ножом Стриклер, закатав рукава, оставляет багряные полосы на руках своих и одновременно на руках Барбары Лейк, находящейся за много кварталов от него. Оставляет и, насладившись разводами вина вен на собственной коже, смотрит на Джима. Улыбается. Почти ласково спрашивает: «Доволен, Джим Лейк? Ты снова причинил своей матери боль.»

Страшный маленький нож. Страшный не-человек с ледяными ладонями, похожими на изабелловых пауков. Они держат лицо Джима, каленым железом жгут его скулы и виски, вдавливают узкими подушечками пальцев несуществующие иглы в покорно приоткрытые губы, - сухие от гнева, - прежде чем их касаются чужие тонкие уста - острые от вечной ухмылки, совсем как нож в кармане. Джим отчетливо до яви чувствует фантомный холод его лезвия на шее, пока позволяет себя целовать.

Когда Стриклер поцеловал его в первый раз, зло, неожиданно, будто выстрелил в упор, больно сжав волосы на мальчишеском затылке, словно загривок неведомого чудовища, Джим разбил ему губы в кровь и сбежал, чтобы вечером увидеть багровый призрак содеянного на лице матери. «Ума не приложу, где я могла так удариться», - говорила Барбара Лейк, глядя в зеркало, а затем, прикоснувшись к взбухшей нижней губе, тихо зашипела от боли. От отчаяния той ночью Джим тер мылом рот, а на утро щелочь мертвой чешуей опала на его губах и лице. Он шел в школу, не слушая беспечную болтовню Тоби, пропустил приветствие Клэр, блуждал в тумане и вдруг очнулся, замер кроликом, зачарованным змеей, когда в пустоте коридора (шел урок, его отправили в библиотеку за словарями) его окликнул ядовитый голос.

Из-за раны Стриклер улыбался только одним уголком губ, другой, опухший, темно-рубиновый, был печально опущен. Не лицо, а гротескная двуликая маска из греческой трагедии. Идеально подходящая проклятому перевертышу.

«Думаю, ты уже осознал, как опрометчиво поступил вчера, юный Атлант. Боюсь представить, как выглядит теперь твоя мама. Такая красивая женщина и разбитые губы… И не жалко тебе её, Джим?»

Джим стоял, уставившись в пол, сжимал зубы и сдерживал ярость, рвущуюся звериным ревом и позорной влагой из глаз. Легкие его отказывались дышать, само тело, трусливое перед ликом смерти, запрограммированное природой на выживание любой ценой, предлагало ему совершить суицид, но избежать позора. Ножом вдоль, а не поперек… Нет, только не ножом. Лучше украсть из домашней аптечки снотворного и заснуть навсегда. Легкий до ужаса выход, на который он не имел права.

«Буду ждать тебя в десять в кабинете. Постарайся не опоздать». 

Иначе к разбитым губ добавится шрам на руке, не сказал Стриклер вслух, но слова отчетливо прогремели в стуке его удаляющихся шагов.

Джим вернулся в класс без словарей за десять минут до конца урока, после того как обжигающая холодом вода смыла с лица его последние разводы слабости. Только в уголках глаз предательски застыло воспаление, и, когда он сел за парту, до слуха его донесся безликий шепоток сплетников: «Он что, плакал?»

Тоби требовал ответа, Клэр, нежно держа его за руку, глядя с воистину терезовым состраданием, просил довериться ей и рассказать правду. Они оба подозревали неладное, слишком часто он, прикрываясь самыми жалкими оправданиями, уходил невесть куда. Вернее, весть – обратно в школу. Ночью она, глядящая на город безжизненными глазницами окон, походила на спящее чудовище. Глупость. Настоящее чудовище еженощно сидело в своем кабинете, пило дешевый кофе, сваренный в учительской кофемашине, копалось в бесчисленных бумагах, рассеяно щелкало ручкой и резко дергало головой на скрип открывающейся двери. Стриклер как будто каждый раз не верил, что Джим придет.

 

Что же они делали ночами в пустой школе, где кроме них не было никого (не будем считать спящего в сторожке охранника, изредка проходящего по коридорам рука об руку с бессонницей)?

Они играли на фортепьяно в четыре руки. В младшей школе Джим некоторое время посещал дополнительные занятия по музыке, где миловидная учительница бесплатно учила всех желающих детей азам игры на фортепьяно, и, кажется, у него даже что-то получалось, но, увы, амбициозная и юная учительница под мендельсонов марш упорхнула белой пташкой замуж, а затем и прочь из тихой Аркадии Оак, оставив в памяти Джима пару чудесных золотистых осенних деньков и детский надоедливый вальсок, который пальцы вспомнили даже спустя столько лет. Стриклера эта несуразица позабавила, и он, беззлобно усмехнувшись, манерно дернул руками, заставляя рукава водолазки – он всегда снимал пиджак, когда они садились за фортепьяно, - подтянуться выше, и сыграл какую-то неизвестную мелодию, светло-печальную, отдающую шепотом ранней весны. Пальцы его едва касались клавиш, нажимали мягко, трепетно, словно те состояли из тончайшего стекла. Всегда прямой и грифово гордый, он вдруг ссутулился, с лица исчезла спесь и ухмылка, пропала мышьяковая ядовитость с глаз. Он стал чистым, отточенным веками движением. И Джим, ненавидя Стриклера каждой клеткой души, смотрел и не мог убить в себе непрошенное восхищение. К счастью, наваждение развеялось, как только стих последний аккорд, и Стриклер, поправив ворот водолазки, с насмешкой сказал: «Но, боюсь, мой юный друг, это ты ещё не скоро сыграешь. Пока тебе лучше оттачивать этот твой «собачий вальс».»

Что за чертовщина творилась в голове этого ненормального, Джим не мог понять, да и откровенно плевать хотела. Наверняка этот полоумный перевертыш просто со скуки и вседозволенности сходил с ума, вот и решил помимо директора поиграть ещё и в репетитора по музыке. И по шахматам.

Иногда, устав от бесконечных плачущих стонов клавиш, похожих на музыку лишь отдаленной чахоточной мелодичностью, они садились за клетчатую доску и устраивали монохромную войну. Стриклер всегда брал под командование черных и каждый раз, расставив бездушные, отдающие древесным теплом фигурки, говорил сквозь тонкогубый оскал: «Твой ход первый, юный Атлант». Мнимое бессмысленное преимущество. За всю бесконечность этих бессонных ночей Джим так ни разу не одержал победы, единственное, чего он смог добиться, - ничья на грани фола, подсказанная всесильным врагом за миг до шаха.

Подсказывать себе во вред было странной привычкой Стриклера. Он мог спокойно, отследив посредственный полет мальчишеской мысли, предложить ему вернуться на шаг назад и поставить забытого, таящего в себе стратегическую силу коня на место черной башни слона, подходя, таким образом, в плотную к тонкой королеве с зубцами венца на округлой голове. Но подсказки его стихали, когда игра вдруг подходила к решающим действиям, и тогда он двумя уверенными аккордами заканчивал войну, скинув с доски крошечного белого королька, оставляя Джима смотреть в клетчатую пустоту поражения. А он думал, что на этот раз победит…

Шахматы, фортепьяно и натянутые разговоры в духе Ганнибала Лектера – вот неизменные ингредиенты их ночей, отдающиеся по прошествии времени аллергическим раздражением на звуки клавишных, монохромные клетки и слово «Атлант». А ещё есть то, о чем Джим надеется однажды содрать с души жесткой мочалкой и розовым мылом.

Милая Клэр не узнает, как пятна ненавистных губ жгут его шею, плечи, острый очерк ключиц, выступающие ости подвздошной кости. Даже напившись смелости, он не поведает Тоби о том, как стонали его кости в змеиных объятиях, как разум рассыпался стеклянной пылью, а темнота дышала его охрипшим голосом. И, конечно, он никогда не поведает маме, что её обожаемый Стриклер, когда спит, так болезненно печален, что хочется то ли обнять его, то ли прирезать, чтобы не мучился. 

Едва не захлебнувшись в темных водах памяти, Джим морщится в приступе призрачной агонии и бессознательно дергается назад. На губах застывает разрыв поцелуя, хочется вытереть их, пустынно сухие, рукавом кофты, но нельзя, нельзя. Ледяная ладонь треплет его волосы по-хозяйски ласково. Хороший мальчик. Можешь подняться с колен.

Этой ночью Джим впервые играет один, и фортепьяно кажется немыслимо широким, когда рядом не мелькают, изредка сталкиваясь в его нерасторопными руками, тонкие жилистые кисти-пауки. Странно не видеть боковым зрением лунный проблеск седины на виске, острые линии крючковатого носа и эти глаза, ненавистно-привычные, приглушенные темным росчерком ресниц. Джим играет один, и пальцы его неловко, но верно касаются нужных клавиш, а внутри сердце сжимает в когтях страшное осознание – ему некомфортно. Ему, черт подери, некомфортно без Стриклера рядом, без его шепчущего: «Чуть быстрее, Джим. Не сбивайся, у тебя все хорошо получается».

Обратившись тенью, Стриклер полулежит на диване с бокалом вина в руке. Сегодня он пьет Pinot Noir “The Crusher”, вино такое темное, что кажется, будто в стекле он разлил собственную кровь и теперь медленно вкушает её. Вкушает и молчит, слушает, как нежно плачет фортепьяно под неумелыми искренними касаниями Джима. Не останавливайся, играй, играй…

В канцелярской школьной тиши музыка звучит особенно юно, её эхо, отбитое серыми стенами, легкой весенней нимфой несется по этажам, чтобы в конце растаять русалочье пенной. Но её дух, смешанный со сладким дыханием вина, ещё долго витает в кабинете, после того как Джим, взяв последний аккорд, замирает, растворяясь в умирающих отзвуках. Сердце его дрожит в благоговейном трепете. Если бы только он мог сыграть эту чудную вещь для мамы или Клэр… Но единственный слушатель его - ненавистный до помутнения расудка Стриклер, чей хищный взгляд он чувствует каждым позвонком.

Этот взгляд… Бесчувственная острота огранки изумрудов, туманная сырость забытых лесов, заточенная в стекло колбы отрава.

Каждый раз, глядя в эти глаза, Джим видит отблеск лезвия и слышит стук ножа о стол в нескольких миллиметрах от его пальцев – призраки одной из первых ночей. Воздух гудит умирающей музыкой, а Джиму чудится задумчивый голос, спрашивающий его, играл ли он когда-нибудь в ножички. Ледяная судорога ужаса сжимает мальчишеское сердце, его память – безжалостная сука, нагло подыгрывающая Стриклеру.

Забудь! Только не вспоминай, как… Как паучьи пальцы играючи вращали сверкающий смертью нож, такой острый, что на лезвие страшно было даже смотреть. Нож, породивший тигровые полосы на левой руке чуть повыше запястья и до самого локтевого сгиба. На лице Стриклера застыла странная беспечность. Ем, казалось, было вообще наплевать, пораниться он или нет. А потом он сказал: «Протяни руку, юный Атлант». Не смея противиться, Джим повиновался, и его ладонь легла на стол. Вдруг осознание выстрелом разорвалось в голове. Стриклер не отдал ему нож, как того требовала игра, а крепче сжал в своей руке. Джим дернулся, отчаянно, резко, попытался вырваться, но чужие пальцы сдавили в тисках его запястье. Крепко. До костного хруста и лиловых разводов.

« - Какого черта вы творите?!  
\- Учу тебя доверию, юный Атлант. Знаешь, как в той проверке, когда падаешь назад, а другой ловит тебя. Только у нас несколько другие правила. Но расслабься и раздвинь пальцы, иначе я могу случайно поранить тебя.  
\- Идите к черту! Я не доверяю вам! И никогда не буду! Отпустите! Отпустите, черт вас дери!»

Резкая вспышка боли лишила Джима голоса. Мизинец обожгло огнем, и всполохи его застыли тонкой царапиной, сползли крошечной каплей. Нож возле его ладони вошел в стол почти до середины. Воздух запел свинцовым сопрано металла, ему вторила отбойная, монотонная до сумасшествия стеклянная дробь страха.

Стриклер считал раз, Стриклер считал два, Стриклер считал, что все должно быть, как он захочет. 

Джим перестал шевелиться. Зрителем со стороны, безразличным серым чужаком без характера, он смотрел, как ладонь его лабораторной лягушкой распласталась по столу, как побледневшие пальцы крепко сцепились на ручке ножа. И «смотри мне в глаза, юный Атлант» за миг до того, как металл пронзает дерево.

Не думай о ноже, приказывал себе Джим, смотри в его чертовы глаза, в эти внимательные глаза, зеленые, как незрелые яблоки, вкус которых сводит зубы кислотой и затаенной сладостью. Смотри и не думай, что нож, это быстрое смертоносное жало, - жало осы, ядовитой дряни, а не пчелы, умирающей ранив, - пронзает пустоту меж твоих дрожащих пальцев. Смотри и думай, как ты ненавидишь его, чудовище из старой немецкой сказки, как превратишь его узкое скуластое лицо, почти красивое, горящее бледно-лунным шармом, в уродливую кровавую какофонию. Смотри и попытайся расслышать в треске дерева сдавленные стоны, когда тяжелым металлическим сапогом ты будешь бить его под дых, прямо в солнечное сплетение, выбивая спесь и слезы. Смотри в его глаза и помни, он заплатит за все.

Нож проткнул стол меж указательным и средним пальцем. Запястье обожгло свободой. Джим отдернул руку, дико уставился на неё словно на нечто чужеродное. За исключением царапины на мизинце, ладонь его была цела и нетронута злым лезвием. Он был так близок к вздоху облегчения, когда вдруг Стриклер протянул ему нож и спокойно сказал: «Теперь твоя очередь».

Ужас погребальной бледностью разлился по юному лицу. Джим шептал, забывая дышать: «Нет… Нет… Пожалуйста, нет!» - а чужие руки сжимали в его кулаке нож, тащили его обратно к столу. Он не может, он не играл сто лет, он точно поранит этого проклятого перевертыша! И одновременно поранит маму. Теми же пальцами, которыми он снимал с неё, заснувшей даже не переодевшись, сползшие очки.

Он умолял, вырывался из цепких стервятничьих когтей, пытался выбросить нож в окно, рычал, почти рыдал. «Пожалуйста, я прошу вас! Я сделаю что угодно, только не это!» Его губы отчаянно покрывали поцелуями сухие руки, сжимающие проклятый нож. Что угодно, любое унижение, только бы не ранить эти чертовы ладони-пауки, мистически связанные с теплыми, кремово-нежными ладонями мамы.

Но Стриклер хладнокровно вырвал руку, безмолвно протянул Джиму нож и посмотрел так, что болезненная надежда на милосердие пустила себе пулю в рот. У Джима не было выбора, он чувствовал, его отказ будет стоить большей крови, и нож пронзил стол меж тонких паучьих пальцев. Медленно, очень медленно, едва ускоряя темп, Джим разрезал деревянную, испещренную ранами гладь подальше от широкой ладони, и все тело его била безумная дрожь. Свободная рука Стриклера легла ему на плечо в избитом жесте успокоения и поддержки. Он прошептал: «Быстрее, юный Атлант. Не бойся».

Нож, самовольный, жестокий, сущее олицетворение своего хозяина, набирал скорость, мигал быстрее и быстрее, только успевай замечать. Жаркий древесный ритм отдавался треском кастаньет. Быстрее и быстрее. Сконцентрируйся на ноже, Джим, не думай ни о чем, обратись движением, стань продолжением собственной руки. Вот так. Тебе не страшно. Ты – нож. Ты - острота лезвия и тупой изгиб ручки. Ты не…

«Посмотри мне в глаза, Джим Лейк».

Зеленый огонь ослепляет на единый миг. Но и мига хватает, чтобы нож достал до вожделенной плоти. Сдавленный крик. Захлебывающийся смех.

Кровь закапала на стол, растеклась по пальцам и пястью, словно жидкая перчатка. С набатным звоном нож рухнул на пол.

«Какого черта вы творите?! Вам, черт вас дери, нравится, когда вам делают больно?! Так разрушьте заклятье уз, и я вас изрежу так, что живого места не останется! Черт… черт! Вы чокнутый ублюдок! Сдохните! Сгорите в Аду! Господи…»

Джим выкрикивал ругательства и проклятия, захлебываясь в отчаянии, а спокойный до жажды убийства Стриклер забинтовывал свою руку, кровоточащую стигмой на тыльной стороне ладони. Рукава его пиджаки водолазки почернели от крови. Весь пол в её липких каплях. Девственно-белый бинт мгновенно алел, и так слой за слоем. Ужасно глубокий порез. И точно такой же порез пачкал простыни, пока Барбара Лейк, проснувшись среди ночи от резкой боли, пыталась понять, что происходит.

«Какого черта вы так ненавидите меня…» - опустив голову, прорычал Джим. Слезы жгли ему лицо, но он даже не пытался стереть их. Разбитый безнадежностью, он на миг растворился в агонии, в пылающем аду внутри себя, и вдруг реальность отрезвила его, притянула в насильные объятия, сжала его плечи, почти нежно прошелестела по волосам и зашептала на ухо вкрадчивым голосом:

«Я не ненавижу тебя, Джим Лейк-младший. Ты нравишься мне. Вспомни, я уже говорил это тебе в тот день, когда ты остался со мной после урока. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, хотя ты вряд ли поверишь мне. После всего, что я сделал… Я не стану оправдываться. Просто пойми, передо мной стоял выбор: либо я убиваю тебя, либо контролирую каждое твое дыхание. Ужасно, но по-другому нельзя. Мы не в сказке, мой терпеливый Кай. Привыкай. Вот так. Не плачь. Мне жаль, что тебе от меня ничего не останется хорошего, только вывихи психики. Я знаю, я не буду тобой прощен. Но это неважно… Это неважно…»

 

Джим опускает крышку фортепьяно, глуша воспоминания её отчетливым, как выстрел, звуком. Стриклер стоит у него за спиной, немой, призрачный, ощутимый каждым позвонком. И Джиму кажется, что позвоночник его теперь – одиннадцать лезвий и восемь жал. Не оборачиваться, не обращать внимание… За ним стоит тот, кто ранил, а после смиренно ждал. Он берет опущенную мальчишескую руку, безвольно-покладистую, с бегущим по венам бессилием, и, прикрыв желтые волчьи глаза, целует разбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев. И это больнее, чем удар ножом.

Боже, почему у него такие острые губы.


End file.
